Sombras do passado
by IsaCahill
Summary: Algumas coisas do nosso passado deveriam ser esquecidas, mas quando se tem sede de vingança, o mais difícil é esquecer (...)
1. Surprises

**Sombras do passado**

**Algumas coisas do nosso passado deveriam ser esquecidas, mas quando se tem sede de vingança, o mais difícil é esquecer (...)**

Capítulo 1: Surpresas

Era um dia típico de Dezembro em Boston, e Amy estava ansiosa, inquieta, andava de um lado para o outro enrolando as pontas do cabelo – como fazia quando estava nervosa –

- Amy – Ian chamou – O que foi ?

- Ela não contou pra vocês ? – Nellie se pronunciou

- Acho que não, espero que seja bom – Dan disse olhando fixamente para a TV

- Nossas primas Madrigal estão vindo pra cá, passar o Natal com a gente – Amy disse, sorrindo.

'_Que sorriso lindo o dela... Não acredito que depois de dois anos eu ainda não entendi que somos só amigos._' – Pensou Ian

- Amy, acho que você se esqueceu que nós temos UM MILHÃO de primos e primas – Dan deu ênfase em UM MILHÃO

- São brasileiras Dan, e você as conhece – Amy respondeu

No mesmo instante em que a garota terminou a frase, a campainha tocou. Amy foi atender.

- Oi – disse sorridente

Eram Os Starlings,Os Holt e Jonah

- Está feliz Amy ? – Sinead perguntou

- Ah, estou sim, Sinead – Respondeu

- Conta pra gente, por que está feliz ? – Hammer quis saber

Amy pegou o celular do bolso:

_Amy, acabamos de chegar. Foi tudo bem, e daqui a pouco estamos chegando aí._

_Beijo, Caah._

- Daqui a pouco vocês vão saber. – Respondeu sorrindo, enquanto guardava seu celular.


	2. Welcome To Boston

Depois de 10 longas, e cansativas, horas de vôo, Caroline e Isabelly tinham chegado.

Cansadas, as garotas se apressaram para pegar as malas e ir para a mansão que pertencera a falecida Grace.

- Caah, avise Amy que chegamos – Isa pediu – e, que chegamos com fome.

- Já avisei – Caah se esforçava para digitar algumas palavras no celular segurando um milhão de malas (**ok,nem tanto**)

* * *

20 minutos depois, as duas brasileiras estavam em frente a mansão:

- Parece que nada mudou depois do incêndio – Isa observou

- Vamos logo,estou ansiosa – Caah disse puxando a garota para dentro

* * *

Assim que ouviu a campainha tocar, Amy deu um pulo e correu atender:

- Oi – Disse sorridente abraçando as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo

Assim que Amy desfez o abraço, Caah entrou na sala:

- PRIMOS QUERIDOOOOOOOOOOS – A garota gritava – Ah,oi Ian

- Já vai arrumar encrenca comigo,é ? – Ian respondeu – Qual o motivo do mau humor, Caroline ?

Caah olhou Amy no canto da sala e voltou a encarar Ian

- Nada não, só o fato de você não ter coragem de dizer algumas coisas para alguém. – Caah sorriu ironicamente. Todos olhavam para a menina com um ponto de interrogação enorme em cima da cabeça. – Não concorda, Amy ?

- E-eu...É que... – Amy tentava responder. Tinha o rosto vermelho como um tomate

- É, chega desse assunto – Isa interrompeu – Amy, onde posso colocar minhas malas ?

- Vamos subir, vou mostrar para vocês

* * *

Durante o almoço, ninguém falava nada, até Caah quebrar o silêncio:

- Pessoas sem atitudes me irritam, tipo, demais –A garota fuzilava Ian com os olhos

- Pare de olhar pra mim Caroline, eu não fiz nada – Ian se defendeu

- É, esse é o problema. Você NUNCA faz nada. – Retrucou

- Por Luke! Vocês parecem crianças. Chega disso né – Todos desviaram os olhares até o canto da mesa. Os olhos azuis da menina transmitiam ódio. Isa entendia muito bem o que Caah queria dizer, mas preferia que Ian e Amy se resolvessem sozinhos, afinal ambos contavam com 16, sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

- Tá estressada, Isa ? – Dan tirou a menina de seus pensamentos

- Calado, Daniel – Isa tentava se manter séria, mas começou a rir como uma doida, assim como os outros.


	3. Little Couple

**Vocês que shippam Nat/Dan, só digo uma coisa: PIREM u-u**

**Boa leitura, e não esqueçam das reviews.**

* * *

Depois da pequena discussão durante o almoço, Natalie tinha convencido as meninas (talvez, todo mundo) á ir ao shopping.

E isso estava sendo o inferno para Daniel. Jonah, Hamilton e Ian tinham ido em uma loja de materiais esportivos. Ted, Ned, Reagan e Madison tinham decidido não ir. E Dan ? Dan tinha ficado com as meninas, aí já viu né.

- Caah – Chamou – Você pode ir comigo em uma livraria ?

- Claro, Dan – Caah tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Aquilo tinha animado a garota – Que livro você quer ler ?

Natalie olhava Caroline com ódio. Ver aquela cena deixava a menina um tanto quando... Enciumada.

- Pequenas coisas são as que mais mexem com a gente, Natalie – Isa tentava confortar sua prima – Quer me contar o que foi ? Posso tentar te ajudar.

- Nunca falei disso

pra ninguém – Natalie tinha um olhar triste. Seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar estavam marejados

- Eu também não costumo falar do que sinto para as pessoas, mas Nat, você nunca vai ganhar uma guerra sem lutar.

- Posso confiar em você ?

- Claro Nat, vamos.

* * *

**Dan e Caah**

Caroline e Dan andavam calmamente procurando um livro que Dan gostasse.

- Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me but bear this in mind it was meant to be – Dan cantava baixinho enquanto seguia Caah

- And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me – Caah conhecia aquela musica muito bem – Dan, isso é One Direction – A menina sorria animada – Não sabia que você gostava

- É, eu curto um pouquinho – Dan também sorria – Caroline, se você contar isso pra alguém

- Tudo bem, não vou contar – Caah interrompeu – Mas, vem cá, essa musica tem algum significado especial pra você ? Tipo, te lembra alguém ?

- Na verdade, eu gosto dessa musica por que me lembra a Nat – Dan olhava para o chão em uma fula tentativa de esconder a vergonha

- E ela sabe disso, Dan ?

- Não. Cadê a maldita coragem pra contar ?

- Olha Dan – Caah se sentou ao lado do garoto – Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que, algumas coisas precisam ser ditas, mesmo que machuque.

- Não tenho medo de falar sobre meus sentimentos pra Natalie. Tenho medo do que ela vai dizer.

- Ei garoto, ninguém ganha uma luta sem tentar.

* * *

**Isa e Nat**

Natalie tinha resumido 2 anos em menos de uma hora. Contara tudo para Isa:

- Nat, até agora eu ainda não entendi, porque você não conta pro Dan sobre seus sentimentos ?

- Tenho medo.

- De quê ? Tenho certeza que Dan sente o mesmo.

Nesse instante Caah e Dan pararam em frente a Natalie e Isa:

- Meninas, Hammer pediu pra gente encontrar eles – Caah avisou – Mas antes, Dan quer falar com a Natalie.

Dan arregalou os olhos – Q-quero ?

- Vamos deixar eles conversarem, então. – Isa puxava Caah – Vocês encontram a gente depois

* * *

Todos estavam sentados, até Ian perguntar:

- Onde estão Natalie e Daniel ?

- Vindo ali – Caah apontou. Dan e Nat riam animados enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas.

Ambos pararam em frente a mesa em que os primos estavam sentados:

- O que vocês tem pra nos contar ? – Isa tinha um sorriso enorme

- Eu e Natalie, oficialmente, estamos juntos.- Dan segurava Nat pela cintura, e a mesma segurou o rosto do menino dando um beijo e oficializando o namoro.

* * *

**Gostaram ? Reviews **

**Odiaram ? Reviews**

**Reviews para me motivar a continuar.**

**Em particular eu A-M-E-I escrever esse capítulo, e espero que vocês tenham gostado ;***


	4. Memories never die

**Antes de tudo,para vocês não se perderem: as letras em itálico são diálogos que aconteceram a tempos atrás. Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam, reviews para me motivar a continuar \õ/**

* * *

~ Flash back ~

Todos estavam sentados, até Ian perguntar:

- Onde estão Natalie e Daniel ?

- Vindo ali – Caah apontou. Dan e Nat riam animados enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas.

Ambos pararam em frente a mesa em que os primos estavam sentados:

- O que vocês tem pra nos contar ? – Isa tinha um sorriso enorme

- Eu e Natalie, oficialmente, estamos juntos.- Dan segurava Nat pela cintura, e a mesma segurou o rosto do menino dando um beijo e oficializando o namoro.

* * *

- Caah, não grita, por favor – Hamilton pediu

- PARAAAAAAAAAAAABÉNS – Todos disseram em coro

- Sabe, devíamos comemorar. E quando eu digo 'comemorar' eu quero dizer 'pizza' – Dan brincou

- Até o Super Ninja Dan falou dos sentimentos dele e tem uns idiotas que não conseguem fazer o mesmo – Caroline fuzilava Ian com os olhos

- Você não gosta mesmo de mim, hein Caah – Ian

- Pelo contrário primo, só acho que já passou da hora de você falar. IAN LARGA DE SER IDIOTA, CARALHO! – Caah falou alto demais, o que fez todos olharem para ela. – Desculpa.

"Ela está certa, eu já devia ter contado isso." Ian pensou

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que todos haviam ido dormir. Ou quase todos.

Amy estava sentada no balanço do jardim dos fundos. Relembrava cada momento. Gostava de sentar naquele balanço,tinha um significado especial para a garota,ela não sabia porque… Como todos estavam dormindo ela cantava baixinho:  
- I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

Ian conhecia aquela musica muito bem. E ouvi-la na voz de Amy era _adorável_:  
- For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more - Acompanhou a menina. - O que faz acordada,Amy ? - Ian questionara enquanto se sentava ao lado de Amy  
- Insônia e você ?  
- Insônia também…  
Um breve momento de silêncio se fez, até Ian quebra-lo  
- Faz 9 anos e eu ainda me lembro.  
- Se lembra do que,Ian?  
- De como eu te conheci - ele respirou fundo e continuou - Era uma época difícil pra você,tinha acabado de perder os pais. Eu estava andando pela mansão até que encontrei uma linda garotinha ruiva sentada aqui. Me sentei do lado dela. Quando ela levantou o olhar até mim, me surpreendi, que olhos verdes eram aqueles ? Ela disse:  
_- Oi, me chamo Amélia, mas pode me chamar de Amy. E você ?  
- Ian Kabra, mas pode me chamar de Ian.  
Ambos riram  
- Bobo  
- Ei!  
Até minha querida mãe aparecer:  
- Ah filho,te achei - ela olhou para Amy - Conhece Amy, querido ?  
- Acabei de conhecer  
- Ora,sorriam, vou tirar uma foto de vocês.  
Assim Isabel fez  
- Querido, temos que ir. Venha.  
- Então, adorei conhecer você Amy – Eu me lembro que depois que disse isso, você me abraçou com tanta força,Amy.  
- Também gostei de te conhecer Ian, um dia a gente se vê por ai…  
_- Me lembro que você estava lendo um livro, que eu tenho quase certeza que era um livro de Grace.

- Ian, eu não acredito que...

- Eu ainda me lembro ? É estranho, eu sei.

- E a foto ? Você ainda tem ?

- O que você acha ? – Ele sorria. Era aquele sorriso que só ele tinha. Amy se perdia ao olhar seus olhos cor de âmbar, mas aquele sorriso, ah, era o seu preferido.

- P-porque você ta me contando isso ? – ela corou

* * *

Caroline é uma Lucian, e isso quer dizer quem ela sempre espionava as pessoas secretamente. Mas, quando se tem uma Madrigal no mesmo espaço, nem tudo é tão secreto:

- Caah, deixa esses dois. – Isa estava mais concentrada no livro

- SE NÃO TIVER UM BEIJO, EU JURO QUE EU DESÇO LÁ – ela falava sério

- Caah, eles sabem o que fazer – Isa foi até a janela, onde Caah observava Ian e Amy – Ok, pode gritar.

- É VERDADE ESSA CENA ? AI MEU DEUS, TENHO QUE TWETTAR.

Assim que Caah saiu da janela, Isa viu Amy cair. Era o efeito de dardos tranqüilizantes, coisa que conhecia muito bem. Depois de ver Amy cair sobre Ian, viu uma silhueta muito conhecida:

- Caroline,vamos pra Inglaterra. – Ela disse puxando a menina.

* * *

- P-porque você ta me contando isso ? – ela corou

- Amy, acho que é hora de sermos sinceros – Ele suspirou – Faz pouco mais de dois anos que a busca pelas pistas acabou e eu tenho duas coisas pra te falar. Primeiro, me perdoa? Por tudo. Tudo que aconteceu durante essa loucura da busca. Me desculpa Amy.

- Do fundo do coração, Ian, eu te perdôo.

- A segunda coisa, Amy, é que, eu te amo. Na verdade, 'eu te amo' é pouco para o que sinto por você.

- I-Ian..E-eu...é – Ela tentava falar alguma coisa

- Shiu Amy – Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da garota. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele ia fazer, e era isso que ela queria. Ian selou seus lábios. Para Amy,aquele beijo trazia uma sensação boa,com um gostinho de 'quero mais'. Isso a fazia lembrar da busca pelas pistas, mais especificamente Coréia. Para Ian, esse beijo também o fazia lembrar da Coréia, ele se lembrava de como tinha pensado nela primeiro, e depois tinha a deixado na caverna. Se arrependia por isso.

Amy se afastou:

- Ian,eu... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, seu corpo caiu sobre os braços de Ian. Era o efeito de dardos tranqüilizantes, coisa que um Lucian conhece muito bem.

- Boa noite, querido. – Era uma voz que Ian conhecia muito bem. Isabel Kabra, sua "querida" mãe está de volta.

* * *

**E agora ? *o* **

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer ? Me contem nas reviews **

**Gostaram ? Reviews**

**Odiaram ? Reviews **

**e me sigam no twitter \õ/ isaarobles_ **


	5. Queridos leitores

**Queridos leitores!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic... E se estiverem tenho uma noticia um pouco chata pra vocês :( **

**Eu vou viajar domingo e vou ficar mais um tempinho sem postar... Mas eu prometo que quando voltar,eu vou postar! Se vocês estão lendo, esperem, eu prometo que continuo.**

**Então, boas festas, feliz natal e que em 2013 todos os nossos sonhos se tornem realidade (:**

**Beijão pra vocês**

** IsaCahill ;***


	6. Old Enemy

**Olha quem voltouuuu \õ/ desculpem ter demorado para postar... Agora eu voltei mesmo, e prometo terminar essa fanfic! Espero que vocês gosteeeeeem. Não esqueçam as reviews.**

* * *

Old Enemy

- Boa noite, querido. – Era uma voz que Ian conhecia muito bem. Isabel Kabra, sua "querida" mãe está de volta.

- Mã...- Isabel o interrompeu

- Não ouse me chamar assim!

- Caah, ela voltou. – Isa demonstrava medo em sua voz

- Relaxa, a gente dá conta dessa cobra! – Caroline respirou fundo – Boa noite, Isabel.

- Temos visita, que legal. – A voz de Isabel saiu mais irônica do que ela queria – Vejo que tenho mais duas. Quem são vocês ?

- Eu sou a Caroline, o prazer é todo seu, querida.

- Isabelly. Acaba com isso logo, to afim de chegar em Londres antes do almoço. – Qual o problema delas ?

- Vocês são bem espertas, nada mal. – Isabel pegou a pistola de dardos – Já que vocês pediram. – Os dardos atingiram ambas.

- O que você quer dessa vez ? Vai nos levar para Londres, torturar a Amy ? Você é muito previsível, Isabel. – Ian já não se importava com o que ela faria.

- Ora, cale a boca! O nosso jatinho está esperando.

* * *

- Bom dia – Dan ainda estava com os cabelos bagunçados, o que, segundo Natalie, o deixava ainda mais bonito. – Amy ainda não acordou ?

- Amy não passou a noite aqui, Dan. – Hammer parecia preocupado. – Nem Ian, nem...

- O QUE ? COMO ASSIM ? AQUELE...

- Dan, deixe o Hamilton terminar. – Nellie o interrompeu

- Nem a Caah ou a Isa.

- E o que vamos fazer ?

- É difícil, ainda mais quando a gente não tem uma pista ou sei lá. – Natalie estava tão preocupada quando Hamilton

- Aê bro – Jonah apareceu na porta da cozinha – Sabe aqueles brinquedinhos Lucian ? Tipo, um dardo ?

- O que tem esses dardos, Jonah ? – Nat conhecia melhor do que ninguém esses "brinquedinhos".

- Esse aqui tava caído perto do balanço.

- E o que isso quer dizer ? – Dan questionou

- Bom, nós vamos para Londres. Vocês, Dan, Hamilton e Nellie, têm 20 minutos. – Natalie saiu

* * *

Amy acordou amarrada em uma cadeira, em uma sala pequena, um lugar onde não conhecia mas imaginava que lugar era esse. Ian estava do seu lado direito, e as meninas estavam á esquerda.

Não demorou muito para ela se livrar das cordas, e ajudar os outros.

- Onde estamos, Ian?

- Bem vinda a mansão Kabra.

- Vejo que já se livraram das cordas. – Isabel sorria ironicamente.

- O que você vai fazer com elas ? – Ian tentava não transmitir pânico em sua voz

- Com as brasileiras eu não sei... – Ela respirou fundo e manteve a postura até Amy começar a berrar

- O que você vai fazer comigo ? Vai me matar ? Me torturar ? Pra quê ?

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que você me ouça. – Isabel elevou seu tom de voz, também.

- Ora Isabel, cale a boca! – Amy gritava. Estava com o rosto todo vermelho, a ponto de chorar. – Agora é você quem vai me ouvir!

* * *

**E agora? *o* hahaha**

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Comentem aí**

**Me motivem a continuar. Comentem**


	7. Words that were never spoken

**Sem notas inicias, apenas mandem reviews :**3

* * *

- Ora Isabel, cale a boca! – Amy gritava. Estava com o rosto todo vermelho, a ponto de chorar. – Agora é você quem vai me ouvir!

- Seus pais não te deram educação, garota ? – Isabel fazia de tudo para manter a postura.

- Meus pais ? Não, querida Isabel, eles não me deram educação. Sabe por que ? Porque você os tirou de mim. – Amy sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo, Isabel sentia uma pontada de dor e arrependimento.

* * *

- Natalie, sua humilde casa é enorme. Por onde a gente começa ? – Hamilton perguntou

- Pelo estoque de brinquedinhos Lucian. Me sigam. –oNatalie corria, passando por vários corredores. – Podem escolher. Venenos, armas...Vocês que decidem.

- Meu senhor! – Dan e Hammer exclamaram juntos. Os olhos de ambos brilhavam.

- Não demorem,ok ?

- Onde elas devem estar ? – A resposta para a pergunta de Dan veio em seguida. Gritos. Gritos que ele conhecia, e muito bem. Amy.

_- Ora Isabel, cale a boca! – Agora é você quem vai me ouvir!_

- CORRAM! – Natalie sabia de onde vinham os gritos.- O andar de baixo, meninos.

* * *

- Meus pais ? Não, querida Isabel, eles não me deram educação. Sabe por que ? Porque você os tirou de mim. – Amy sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo, Isabel sentia uma pontada de dor e arrependimento.

Lágrimas começaram a lavar o rosto da menina, mas ela se manteve firme. Queria terminar. Tinha que terminar. Longos anos de silêncio e de dor acabariam ali.

- Você tirou duas jóias preciosas de mim. Me fez sofrer. Você me machucou mais do que machucou aqueles dois no incêndio. – Amy olhava Isabel com ódio. – Vai fazer o mesmo comigo ? Vai me matar ? Pra quê, querida ? Mais um nome pra sua listinha ?

- Como ousa falar assim comigo ? – Isabel vociferou

- Como ousa fazer tudo o que você fez ? – Amy rebateu. Ela notou o pânico estampado no rosto dos outros, mas ignorou. .

Assim que Isabel apontou o revolver, Ian se pronunciou:

- Vá em frente Isabel. Você sabe o que eu vou fazer.

- Tudo bem querido, se é... – Antes de terminar a frase, Isabel foi atingida por 3 dardos tranqüilizantes.

- Olha quem veio participar da festinha.

* * *

**Curtinho né. Desculpem, falta de criatividade é ruim, eu sei.**

**Enfim, espero que vocês gostem e que comentem.**


	8. Safe and Sound

**Look who's back! Tudo bem, Cahills? Bom,vamos aos avisos: Esse capítulo ficou curtinho (me desculpem?) mas eu gostei. Achei lindo e espero que vocês gostem também. Segundo, a fanfic ainda não acabou ~comemora~ e eu quero muito postar o último capítulo até sexta... E, como sempre, não se esqueçam das reviews (Ok, Caah). Vejo vocês lá em baixo (;**

* * *

- Tudo bem querido, se é... – Antes de terminar a frase, Isabel foi atingida por 3 dardos tranqüilizantes.  
- Olha quem veio participar da festinha.  
- Natalie! – Ian correu ao encontro da irmã. – AI MEU DEUS NATALIE ISABEL KABRA! Você é louca?  
- Ian, eu salvei você, sua namorada Am...  
- Ela não é minha namorada. – Ele corou  
- Tem certeza? – Natalie mordeu o lábio. – Enfim, salvamos todos vocês!  
- Acho melhor saímos daqui logo. – Isa se pronunciou. – Pelo que eu sei, o efeito não é longo...  
- Droga! E eu nem falei tudo que queria pra ela! E nem dei um tapa na cara daquela bruxa.  
- Termine de falar então, queridinha. – Isabel pôs-se de pé em um pulo.  
- Ah sim, onde eu estava mesmo? – Amy sorriu maliciosa para Isabel  
- Você é ridícula, garota. Como é que meu filho pode te amar?  
- Se tem uma coisa no mundo que você não entende, e provavelmente é por isso que a odeia, é o amor, Isabel. – Ian não ousava chamá-la de mãe. Olhava bem no fundo daqueles olhos âmbar. – Ah querida Isabel, o amor é uma arte, e nem todo mundo é artista. Você não entende, não é mesmo? Hope morreu para salvar Amy e Dan. Ela morreu para protegê-los. – Ele respirou fundo. – Isabel, o amor deixa marcas. Não são marcas visíveis, não são cicatrizes... Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna. E, se for necessário, eu vou fazer o mesmo para protegê-la.  
Amy corou. Ela também estava disposta a fazer o mesmo por ele. Foi quando uma idéia passou por ela, e era exatamente o que ela queria que Isabel visse.  
- Preciso fazer uma coisa – Murmurou para Dan e andou até Ian.  
Ian e Isabel se encaravam raivosamente. Quando eles finalmente perceberam que ela estava no meio dos dois ela disse:  
- Ian, feche seus olhos. – Ele não o fez. Continuava a olhar fixamente para Amy, enquanto ela se afastava.  
- Amy, o...  
- Feche seus olhos – Ela disse em um tom quase inaudível.  
Ian finalmente fechou seus olhos. Ambos sabiam que, todos os presentes os olhavam cheios de dúvidas, mas pareciam não se importar. Amy se aproximou sorrateiramente dele e sussurrou:  
- Eu amo você, Ian Kabra. – E não hesitou. Quando Ian percebeu, tinha os lábios colados no da menina. Ele só se afastou por que precisava de uma coisa obvia, oxigênio.  
- Eu te amo, Amy Cahill – E não hesitou em retribuir o beijo.  
- Acho que podemos nos divertir um pouquinho também, não acha Nat? – Dan deu um sorriso cheio de malicia para ela.  
- Por mim, podemos sim. – Ela retribuiu o sorriso.  
- Podemos tweetar isso? – Caroline sussurrou para Isa e Hamilton.  
- Sim, vou dar Retweet. – Isa abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
Isabel, vermelha de raiva, começou a berrar:  
- VOCÊS...VOCÊS SÃO RIDÍCULOS. EU NÃO PRECISO VER ISSO.  
- Não mesmo, eu vou resolver isso para você, querida. – Amy sorriu ironicamente, enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços de Ian e se abaixava para pegar a pistola de dardos. - Tchau, querida Isabel. – Ela não hesitou em disparar três dardos, fazendo Isabel cair quase instantaneamente.  
- Bom, vamos por que será uma longa viagem até Boston... – Disse Hammer, distraído e cansado.

* * *

Enquanto Amy, aquecida pela jaqueta de Ian, se dirigia com o garoto para o fundo do jatinho, que Natalie pegara emprestado dos Lucian.  
- Acho que precisamos conversar – Ian tentou dar um sorriso para ela.  
- Tudo bem – ela suspirou.  
- Por que você fez aquilo?  
- E-eu...eu não sei, foi uma idéia e...  
- Eu gostei. Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes.- Amy corou.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu gostei também. – disse, dando um sorrisinho e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

* * *

**Curtinho né :c Desculpa meeeeeeesmo. Mandem reviews e me façam feliz.**


End file.
